Motor vehicles usually use the relative wind for cooling the engine. To this end, conventionally controllable cooling air blinds are used, with which the cooling air flowing through the engine compartment can be controlled as a function of the respective operating state of the motor vehicle. The cooling air blind is here usually situated between the coolant radiator and engine cooling fan of the motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles today exhibit a wide variety of installation spaces for accommodating the radiator blind. The varied installation spaces require that the housing that accommodates the radiator blind be individually adjusted. The steadily expanding range of different vehicle types has in the meantime prompted manufacturers to keep a plurality of different radiator blind units on hand. This is complicated and expensive.
Therefore, at least one object of the invention is to provide a housing for the radiator blind of a motor vehicle having the features mentioned at the outset, which is suitable for installation given various mounting circumstances. Further to be proposed is a corresponding radiator blind unit along with a motor vehicle with such a radiator blind unit.